Somebody That I Used To Know
by SherlockedUntilDeath
Summary: He calmly returned to his favorite brand of heroin; solitude. She suddenly disappeared, vaguely suggesting that they still could be friends. But the both of them knew that they never could meet the standards for being the dictionary form of friends.


**Sherlock's Point Of View**

Now and then, he actually did think of her. She was the typical forbidden matter or subject to philosophize on, and usually he just ignored the reminiscences of her. Though, occasionally he accidently recalled her scent and her captivating character. Her eyes and smirk that made him ambiguously remember why he had loved and treasured her so badly. They, as a couple, weren't a flawless combination. They were far too dissimilar to function by the book and from time to time, he felt lonely in her company. Though he utterly loved her, and it was a painful ache he still remembered. Simply because the great detective Sherlock Holmes wasn't supposed to feel any sentiments at all to function properly.

He was addicted to a certain kind of sadness. But she was the same lonely individual by nature and that was why they fitted together effortlessly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. He had felt empty when they had parted, but he was secretly glad that it was over. A relationship was usually associated with emotions and he couldn't handle them well. It was a weakness of his, but to be honest, it was his only weakness. He calmly returned to his favorite brand of heroin; solitude. She suddenly disappeared, vaguely suggesting that they still could be friends. But the both of them knew that they never could meet the standards for being the dictionary form of friends.

Sherlock Holmes exerted himself to not reflect any more about their time together, because Irene Adler was cold-blooded and had easily broken his, rather emotionless but still running, heart. During Sherlock's life had he always been in control until he encountered the callous woman who had taken it from him. And then, when he didn't suspect it, she had crushed him like a cockroach. She was the only woman he had ever trusted and he couldn't possibly ignore the painful memory of their very last conversation. She had won, properly this time, and left after she had thrown the unforgivable sentence at Sherlock. _We are nothing, Sherlock._

He slowly got used to her absence. He didn't need her love and, from that day, kept an unemotional façade in front of other people no matter what. They had never encountered since her abrupt escape and she treated him like a stranger when they sometimes briefly and vacantly texted, until they forgot each other completely for several months.

She was just somebody that he used to know.

**Irene's Point Of View**

Now and then, she thought of all the times he screwed her over. He made her feel guilty because of her cruel character. She was afraid of commitment and couldn't help tenderly breaking him to pieces. That was her true nature, she was a woman as wild as the ocean and pure as a rose. And deep down, she knew that they would always love each other in their own balmy way. Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler weren't supposed to have a family, friends and various relationships. They were meant to be together, but they couldn't handle each other well. Though she missed him. His observant eyes and sad smile, his cloven personality and his way of kissing her.

She tried to forget him. Working. Sleeping. Eating. Sometimes praying to meet him in another life, begging him to forgive her and love her again. From time to time, she ignored the memory of him and persuaded herself that she was tougher and stronger without him. And when she remembered him again, she tried to disregard her crying heart that she barely felt anymore. She hoped that he at least had forgotten her, perhaps excusing her betrayal. He had told her that he could let her go, and she didn't want him hung up on somebody that he used to know.

**AN: Something different than what I usually write, huh? Don't misunderstand me, I'm an Irene/Sherlock shipper all the way and will continue my other stories with them as a couple as well. But I love this song, called Somebody That I Used To Know, and I thought that it would be perfect to use it to write a songfic. Leave a review, and I will update my other stories soon.**


End file.
